


Miss Claus

by 1QuietStiles7



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Non Idol AU, Winter, this is just a whole lotta cute because I was in my soft feels last night, trying to be sneaky and failing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1QuietStiles7/pseuds/1QuietStiles7
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader
Kudos: 18
Collections: Monsta X Winter Collection 2019





	Miss Claus

_5:47pm_

That’s what time the clock on your dash was displaying. You should be getting off the train about now, ready to walk to the three blocks to your shared apartment, instead you were creeping along with the rush hour traffic on the way to your sister’s. She called you while you were at work this morning to let you know that your boyfriend’s last present had arrived. You had it shipped to her house because you knew Changkyun wouldn’t be able to not open it if he had been home when it arrived and you didn’t want him to spoil the surprise. He had been wanting a new graphics card for his computer that he used for work so when the machine started to die on him, you had decided to look into getting him a brand new one instead of having it repaired again. 

You finally arrive at your sister’s 35 minutes later, highly annoyed with the world by now and wanting nothing more than a large glass of wine and to fling your bra into the darkest corner. Your sister answers the door, somehow looking flawless like always. You didn’t know how she did it, being the mother of 3 kids, one of which was still in diapers and the other barely out of them.

“Hey, ___.” She gives you a hug and you both walk into the living room/dining room. The house had an open floor plan so you didn’t really know where one room ended and the other began. Just as you were about to greet her, your youngest nephew started to cry demanding attention. She walks over to the bouncer and lifts him up. 

“Chunky little thing aren’t you,” you say when she comes back over. “Seven months old and you got rolls on your rolls baby boy.” He gurgles at your words and shows off a toothless smile. 

“You be nice to my baby,” you sister scolds. 

“I am being nice. I think this one might be my favorite one yet.” 

Your sister chuckles at your words and stage-whispers to the baby, “Don’t believe it, she said that about Max and Luna too.”

“They were my favorites when they couldn’t talk either. Now all Max does is shout about video games and Luna is sassier than either of us ever were.”

“Oooh girl, trust me I know. He thought he was going to pack his Xbox to take on vacation next week. Threw a royal fit when his father set him straight. And Luna isn’t always sassy. Sometimes she’s asleep, but when you should see her when she’s hungry. Reminds me of you.”

“That’s my girl!” By now your sister had placed the baby in his walker and was leading you down the hall to the office. 

“I had to put it in here, Max wouldn’t leave it be, found him trying to open it 10 minutes after calling you.” She knocks on the door before opening it, revealing your brother-in-law.

“Hey ___. How are things?”

“Things are good. You?” You continue to make small talk and catch up, not that there was much since you had all gotten together at your parents last week for Christmas. 

He helps you get the computer outside and into your car, “You going to be able to get this up to your apartment?”

“Yeah, I’m going to leave it in the car and bring it up in the morning after Kyun goes to work. He’s still pretty salty about being called in to work on Christmas eve.”

“Yikes, I’d probably be too. Not going to lie either, I’m pretty jealous of him right now. That’s a pretty sweet machine you got in there. Think I picked the wrong sister?”

You laugh at his words, an old joke from when they had only been dating a few months, “Nah, I’d never let you win arguments or watch football in the living room.” He chuckles with you and gives you a hug before you head home. Thankfully you had stayed long enough to miss any more heavy traffic and called Kyun on the way home asking if he wanted to cook or have takeout. You had finally agreed on Thai, he called in the order and you picked it up. You were glad for the single car garages provided by the apartment owner, feeling that it was safe enough to leave his gift in the car. You grabbed your purse and the food and headed in.

Kyun meets you at the door, relieving you of the food while you remove your coat and shoes. He takes it to the kitchen and comes back with a glass of wine, demanding a kiss as payment. You roll your eyes but oblige him, loving the way he slips his arms around your waist and makes the day fall away.

“Hi.”

You pull back to see his face and that smile you love so much, “Hi,” you say back. He places another kiss on the tip of your nose and hands you your glass. He laces his fingers with yours and you walk to the kitchen like that. Three years together and he still manages to make you feel so loved with all his little things.

You make your plates and decide to eat on the couch, watching the old clay-mation version of Rudolph. “How’s your sister and everyone?”

“Good. Max is still a brat, Luna’s sassy as ever, and Benny is still my favorite. Lee says hi. Said he wanted to pick your brain about a design concept when they get back from vacation in a couple weeks.” Kyun nodded and hummed as a response as he continued to eat. You both finish eating and watch another old movie before calling it quits for the night. He doesn’t really wake you in the morning before he leaves for work, placing a kiss to your forehead and telling you to go back to sleep when you start to get up. When you get up a couple hours later you find a sticky note on the bathroom mirror from him being cute. You add it to the box you keep on your dresser of all the notes he’s given you over the years.

You shower and get ready for the day, glad that you have the day off and already did the obligatory family get-togethers earlier in the week. It takes you two trips to bring in the computer and help from one of your neighbors, you had underestimated the size of the monitors and would have needed a third trip for it. By the time you have it wrapped and hidden in the linen and front closets it’s nearly 4. Knowing Changkyun would be home soon you quickly put the wrapping paper, tape and scissors away and begin dinner. Deciding chili and cornbread was on the menu tonight, watching the snowfall out the kitchen windows. Just after 5 you hear him come in, stomp his feet, struggle with his boots, chuckle, and come into the kitchen.

“So you still think I’m sexy like this?” You turn to look at him and start laughing. He must have seen the note you stuck to the mirror on the hallway table just as he was pulling his hat off because he hadn’t attempted to fix it by any means. His hair was sticking in various places while being smashed flat in others. You stir the chili one last time before setting down your spoon and walk over to him, slipping your arms around his neck and lifting onto your toes to properly greet him. When he finally lets you go you ask how his day was.

“So slow and boring. Like honestly, I don’t even know what they wanted us to work on at the company that we couldn’t have done at home, or even better, waited until after the holidays.”

“Mm, my poor baby,” you pull away and he pinches your bottom for your sass, causing you to run from him. You tell him dinner is almost done and he grabs bowls from the cupboard and the butter from the fridge for the cornbread. 

“Mmm, we bout to be eating good tonight,” he says settling in next to you, telling you a funny story that happened at work today while you dished out food. You sit at the table tonight and Kyun whines until you play footsies with him. He takes the empty bowls and washes them while you cover the bread and transfer the chili to a smaller container and put in the fridge. He rinses the pan out but claims it can wait till later and drags you down to your room, demanding cuddles since he had to work today. Again you consent easily because you’re just as in love with him as he is with you (seriously you two are so cute together it’s nauseating). 

Hours later Changkyun is finally asleep and you slip from the bed as quietly as possible and tiptoe from the room. You take the part of his gift you hid in the linen closet, which was the monitors and place them next to the illuminated tree in front of the living room windows. You’re walking past the kitchen and see the pan from dinner still sitting in the sink and decide to wash it while you were thinking about it. Coming out of the kitchen you don’t think to look down the hall to make sure your door was still cracked open. You grab the tower from the coat closet and bring it back to the tree, nearly dropping it when a shadow moves in the room.

“Jesus, Kyun! What are you doing lurking about?” You nearly scream, fingers digging into the box in your arms you almost tear the wrapping paper.

“You weren’t in bed, wanted to make sure you were okay.” He says simply, like he hasn’t noticed the gift you were holding. 

“I’m fine,” you say deciding to ignore the gift as well, “I was just washing the chili pan. Go on back to bed, I’ll be in a few.”

“Okay,” he says turning and taking a few steps like he was actually going to go. You take a few steps of your own, wanting to set down the box as it was beginning to get heavy. “I could do that,” he says turning back around and causing you to freeze, “or you could tell me what’s in the box, Miss Claus.”

You glance down at the box and then at the other two before meeting his eyes again, “I’d rather not.”

“Are you sure, ___?”

“Yep,” you say but there’s no confidence in your voice, knowing he could be wicked when he wanted to know something. “Aww but baby, it’s mine right? Why can’t I know?”

He walks towards you, you tighten your grip on the box and back away from him, “No, you stay over there brat. I’ve worked too hard on this surprise for you to ruin it with your cutesy ways.” 

He laughs lightly at your words, stopping once he’s directly in front of you, “So what you’re saying is you’re a sucker for me.” You just glare at him.

“C’mon baby, I’ve been good. And isn’t the tradition to open a present on Christmas eve? You can even open one of yours.” He tries enticing you, knowing you had been eyeing the gifts all week, wanting to know what he had gotten you. “What do I need to do to get you to let me open this one?”

“Wait until morning,” you tell him, pushing past him to set the last box next to the others. He slips his arms around you once you’re standing again and nuzzles his cheek into yours.

“But baby, you know I’m not good at waiting. Please,” he begins trailing kisses along your cheek and down the side of your neck. Gentle little pecks, but could easily lead to more. 

“Mmm,” you moan. “Patience is a virtue Kyun.”

“Not one I have,” he counters, turning you in his arms so he could kiss you properly. After a few minutes he pulls back, eyelids laid heavy over his eyes in the light from the tree. “How about now baby?”

It takes you a few moments to understand what he meant then you’re frowning at him. “Im Changkyun if you’re trying to use yourself against me, that's low. Really low and I’m offended that you think me so easy.”

“Not easy baby, never easy. You are by far the greatest achievement I’ve made. Everything we’ve fought for has been worth it and if you really want me to wait I will.” You sigh at his words, knowing you’re giving into this giant child. You shake your head, letting him know he can open them. He kisses you again, just as soft and sweet as the previous ones then releases you to go sit in front of the small pile.

He opens the longer, thinner boxes first, eyes already wide when he sees what they are, “Babe?” he questions you.

“Open the last one Kyun.” He looks at you for a moment before reaching for the box he had caught you trying to sneak under the tree. Once he has it completely unwrapped he just sits surrounded by the wrapping paper staring at the boxes, “Kyun, are you alright? I made sure it has the graphics card you wanted, too.”

“This is too much. How did you even afford this, ___?” He looks at you finally, looking overwhelmed and a little lost.

“Don’t worry about that. Besides you needed a new computer anyway, the other is actually having its last breath as we speak,” you joke. “Do you like it?”

“No,” he says, causing you to frown, feeling disappointed. He gets up and walks over to you, “I love it. And I love you so much. You know I’m going to marry you one day.” His arms wrap around you while a smile grows on your face.

“Oh really? If you call that a proposal I’m gonna have to let you down buddy.”

“Nope, not a proposal. Just letting you know that you’re stuck with me forever.” You’re both smiling like idiots when you try to kiss, causing you both to laugh. You go back to bed, leaving the new computer and wrapping paper on the floor until morning. Once you’re settled in again, Changkyun spooning you, you answer him, “Forever doesn’t sound so bad.” He pulls you tighter against him in response, placing one last kiss to your shoulder before you both drift off.


End file.
